Den and Now
by Fabled Soul
Summary: Denny's father lands a job and moves into a familiar suburb of Peach Creek. There Den's life takes a turn but the outcome of all this is still unclear as the girl discovers some secrets of the Ed boys.  Maybe a One-Shot depending on if I get any views
1. Chapter 1

Well... I know this an abused concept of a girl showing up, blah, blah, blah, meets the Ed's, blah, blah, blah. Ya I know, but as one of my first to be posted stories and lack of any other ideas I thought I'd give this idea a shot. I'm going to make this a ONE-SHOT prologue.

Depending on how many views I get the more it pumps me up to update faster.

So please R&R!

Okay (takes a deep breath) here we go!

DISCLAIMER: Oh boy! I get to disclaim stuff! Um... I own nothing that looks, talks, moves, has a name of characters from a respected artists mind. In conclusion, I do not make money, sell or whatever else is illegal in the development of this page. The only thing I am guilty of spending is time.

I DO HOWEVER OWN: Den, her dad, the truck, the pollution the truck produces, and the mysterious house that magically appeared.

PROLOGUE

A girl sighed for the billionth time that day as she peered out the passenger side window of her fathers beat up ford F450.

"Oh cheer up! I'm sure this new job of mine is the one! I can feel it! We will be rolling in twice as much dough than you can fill a olympic sized pool with!"

She tried to fight back her reaction to his ranting of money and glory. Honestly, her fathers schemes NEVER worked! They always ended up broke within a month or less but she couldn't help but to give him a false smile as he beamed at her, "This will be the marker, sweetie! I can promise you that."

Promise.

How she loathed that word from him.

They had been driving for a straight 18 hours and every time the girl moved her legs she felt the numbness of them having to sit in that one position send a prickly sensation up her body, 'I'm glad we are almost there.'

"So Den."

The brunette glanced up at her father, "I have set everything up accordingly! You start school tomorrow at 7:30!"

Den once again found herself biting back a retort at hearing the dreaded word. School. A place she never got use to going through... and she'd probably seen every school from NYC to LA. That's how far her father's schemes had travelled them.

"Ooooo!"

Den snapped up as her father shouted, "We're here! Welcome to Peach Creek, hun!"

The teen looked out the window to see a fairly decent cul-de-sac come into view. The homes looked similar to each other minus the bright or dull colors. She even spotted a few kids playing outside. A young red head playing tea party with a pale skinned boy about same age. There was a pink stove next to them seeming to be baking cookies or something of that nature. She raised a brow as her father asked:

"So what do you think of are new home, sweetheart?"

Only one word seemed fitting, "Peachy."


	2. New Arrival

Woot! Chappy 1 is up! I feel accomplished! Thanks Melody3 for the nice review. (^_^) I was shocked anyone had reviewed. Okay everyone thank Melody3 for the posting of this chapter! (Applause)

I hope to get many more from all of you guys! R&R please!

PS Sorry this took so fricking long! Life decided to stomp on me a few times.

DISCLAIMER: Oh boy! I get to disclaim stuff...Again! Um... I own nothing that looks, talks, moves, has a name of the characters from a respected artists mind. In conclusion, I do not make money, sell or whatever else is illegal in the development of this page. The only thing I am guilty of spending is time.

I DO HOWEVER OWN: Den, her dad, the truck, the pollution the truck produces, and the mysterious house that magically appeared. Oh... and also the whole plot development and whatnot.

Is that ok? Good.

CHAPTER 1: NEW ARRIVAL

Her father had done a few laps around the block before spotting the moving truck catching up to them, "Aha! Time to move in!" he hit the gas doing an illegal amount of speed down a residential area and spun heavily into the driveway of a house a good few feet from the tea party kids. The children quickly slapped there hands over their ears. Den noticed fire in the orange haired girls eyes.

"Now then!" as her father latched the vehicle to park, "Let's get started!"

Den opened the passenger door with a heavy screech and instantly was greeted by the force of gravity trying to knock her to the cement, _'Darn-nit! I feel like a child trying to walk!_' she grumbled as she tried to straighten herself up. Driving for 18 hours with only minimill pit stops at gas stations, fast food joints, would do that to ya.

Den pulled down her shorty shorts that were barely visible beneath her oversized red flannel shirt. She tapped her Timberlake boots against the pavement to get her feet to wake up then tried to brush out her long hair with her fingers. What she wouldn't give for a shower and hairbrush right now! A pair of jeans would be nice too... but it had been unbearably hot in the car ride up here so she had no choice but to slip on the fabric. Tho the shirt she had on covered about just above the knee it still made her feel uncomfortable.

Den was very subconscious about her body being exposed. That's why her clothing was always heavy.

"Denny!" He father cried stumbling with a heavy package.

"Coming dad!"

Meanwhile coming up the street were three familiar figures walking in three different ways down the sidewalks of Peach Creek.

"So whatya we gonna to do today, Eddy?"

The shorter of the two stopped a moment to ponder, "I don' know Ed." he continued to think, "Maybe-"

A loud growl of an engine snapped the Ed's heads to the source as a pick up truck going way to above speed limit zoomed past them.

"Oh my!" Double D cried in worry, "That truck was going at least 15 miles over the correct limit of speed! Does that driver have no shame?" he pulled his black cap down in a frantic state, "He could've hit somebody!"

"Calm down Double D." Eddy sighed, "No one is even near the road. The only ones that are even remotely close to the street were-

"SARAH!" Ed yelled out as he sprinted across the street arms flailing behind him, "SARAH!"

"SHUT UP ED!" The small red head Den had seen drinking tea screamed out in rage, "Jimmy and I are having a tea party!"

Ed ignored his small sisters rant and scooped her up in a bear hug, "O'Sarah I was sooo scared that truck was gonna hit you!"

"ED YA BIG LUMP! LET ME GO!"

"Isn't it great guys?" Ed cried, "Sarah's okay!"

Sarah then growled like a lion and in a second a monstrous dust cloud engulfed the siblings as Sarah beat the heck out of her elder brother. Double D turned his gaze away to spare himself the horrid sight and noticed a moving van and a familiar truck parked into a driveway down the road.

"Good gravy!' Double D screamed as he yanked his black cap once more, "That hooligan is moving into our peaceful suburbs!"

Eddy gave him a questionable look before taking notice himself of the vehicles as did Ed.

"Hey! There's the truck that tried to hit Sarah!" he quickly sprang out of his sisters clutches, "I'm going to make it apologize! Apologize to my sister you TRUCK!" as he sprinted off towards it.

"What a dope." Eddy grunted as Double D began to follow, "Wait Ed! I think that's not such a good idea!"

"I'LL AVENGE YOU SARAH!"

Eddy watched his two best friends and pondered whether to leave them or follow along.

"Eddy!"

He glanced over to Sarah, "You better go after them! I want Ed to come back in one piece so I can rip him apart!"

"Sarah," Jimmy shuddered, "you're scaring me."

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever."

It had been two years since the whole thing with his brother and his acceptance into the cul-de-sac. Things started to look up for him till...

He stopped and shook his head to knock away the memories that tried to resurface.

_'Not now.' _he told himself, '_Not here.' _

Den glanced around the house as she carried the heavy boxes into the designated rooms they belonged in. The house was a decent size and her chosen room wasn't so bad either on the bottom floor. She glanced out at the other homes, _'I wonder who all lives here.'_ she then frowned, _'Not like I'll be here long enough to make any friends.'_

Quickly she left to go back outside to help carry in more boxes dodging the two bulky moving men that were being instructed by her father on where to place the new leather sofa. Den rolled her eyes as she jumped into the back of the still cramped van.

She opened each box to see its contents that her father had neglected to label since they had to leave the very next morning... the landlord pretty much shoved them out the door all the while singing hallelujah as they drove away.

"Let's see..." she began before catching an unfamiliar voice.

"Ed! Wait a minute!"

Den froze at the voice at the back of the van, _'Who...?'_

"But Double D!" the other voice wailed, "It has to apologize for hurting Sarah!"

"Sarah wasn't anywhere near the street Ed!"

Den arose to see if she could spot the voices, "Hang on Ed! We'll get it straightened out! Oh dear this is NOT the proper way to welcome a new visitor!"

"Lighten up Sock head."

Another new voice. This one sounded thicker than the other two.

"I'm sure the old man living here could use the help."

Den snickered at the description of her father... he was only 35. He passed out whenever he found a gray hair in his head or beard. He most defiantly die if he heard that.

"Eddy! That's rude!"

_'But funny.'_ Denny smiled as she listened.

"Calm down Double D."

"I think we better go guys!" she heard one of them say frantically, "I bet the man will be very offended to find us peeping around here!"

"Hello! Is anyone in here!" Ed yelled into the van, nearly causing the girl to scream at the loud call, "I think someone lives here Double D! There's a TV and chairs in here!"

"ED!" Double D freaked, "Get out of there now!"

"But Double D!" Ed whined, "I wanna watch TV!"

"It's not plugged in knucklehead!" Eddy yelled as he approached the van, "Leave it alone!"

Ed's lip quivered but he backed off before spotting someone coming out carrying a box, "Hey! Someone's in the house, Double D! And it's got a present for Ed!"

Eddy and Double D took a glance and froze.

Denny strode casually out into the sunlight on the ledge of the moving truck, "Hello."

There were three boys, one tall, one medium, one small. The tall one had a big goofy grin plastered on his face wearing a green jacket with a red horizontal stripes shirt underneath and heavy blue jeans along with black sneakers. The other had a black knitted cap on with two vertical white thin stripes along the one side. He wore a red long T-shirt with a pair of purple shorts with long red stockings with blue shoes. The last one was who she noticed first by his striking yellow T-shirt with purple rimmed sleeves and a horizontal red stripe going up on the side of it. She also spotted a chain laced around one corner of his pants figuring he had wallet latched to it. His shoes were red.

They both had weird looks on their faces as she hopped off the ledge with a big box in her hands.

_'It's...a girl?' _

Both were awestruck at her as she leaped off the truck. She had a heavy red flannel shirt that at first glance looked like that was all she had on till noticing a hint of jean underneath. She had heavy long brown hair that a had a gentle flow to it. Her eyes were a nice aqua grey that complimented her lightly tanned skin. She seemed like a full bore country girl.

"I'm new here."

"Denny!"

They all turned to see a man come walking out in a brown suit and black loafers, "Say goodbye to your friends! You'll see them tomorrow! We gotta get this stuff unloaded!"

" 'Kay dad!" she nodded before looking back at them, "It was nice meeting you!"

They watched her leave. Edd had a dazed look as Ed just stood there drooling over the idea of chickens (idk how it happened) and Eddy... well he seemed a bit at a loss at what to think. Sure she was not hard on the eyes but...

His eyes narrowed slightly. That's how SHE was till he found out what she was really like. He scoffed, _'All pretty girls were like that. She'll be no different.' _

Denny couldn't help but ponder to herself as she helped her father carry in a table why the one boy had given her such a strange look back there but figured it was none of her business.


	3. School Day

What's this? Another chapter? No way!

DISCLAIMER: Oh boy! I get to disclaim stuff...Again! Um... I own nothing that looks, talks, moves, has a name of the characters from a respected artists mind. In conclusion, I do not make money, sell or whatever else is illegal in the development of this page. The only thing I am guilty of spending is time.

I DO HOWEVER OWN: Den, her dad, the truck, the pollution the truck produces, and the mysterious house that magically appeared. Oh... and also the whole plot development and whatnot.

CHAPTER 2: SCHOOL DAY

_~Dearly beloved, _

_We are gathered here today to get through this thing called life,_

_Electric word life,_

_It means forever and that's a mighty long time_

_But I'm here too tell you_

_There's something else..._

_The afterworld!_

_A world of never ending happiness!_

_You can always see the sun! Day... or night!_

_So when u call up that shrink in Beverly Hills_

_You know the one - Dr Everything'll Be Alright!_

_Instead of asking him how much of your time is left_

_Ask him how much of your mind, baby~_

_Prince _

Den jumped at the sound of her cell going off telling her it was time to greet the day. She groaned, reaching across her pillow to silence the device and rolled back over for a few minutes before shooting up out of bed, "SHOOT! TODAY'S SCHOOL!"

The teen then tossed off her covers and snapped open her closet and grabbed a black tang top with her flannel before she gasped in horror as she had forgotten to unpack her jeans! Her eyes fell upon the mountain of boxes and sighed heavily, "I have no choice."

She undressed out of her white thin strapped top and black sweats, "First thing when I get home is find my flippin' jeans!" she muttered as she slid the small shorts back on.

"You ready yet, sweetie?" she heard her dad ask through the door.

"Ya dad!"

"Ya better hurry! The bus already left like 10 minutes ago!"

Den froze and stared at the door like it had morphed into a monster, "Wh-WHAT?"

Her father almost got his face smashed against the door as his teenage daughter bolted past him fully dressed and yelling, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just did." he shrugged as he glanced at his watch, "Eh, I got 15 minutes to kill before I'm considered late." he muttered as he went back to munching on his buttered toast.

Denny ran as fast as she could. Luckily she had looked online at the schools location last night to see what it looked like and found it was just 2 miles away from home. She saw the brick building come into view with yellowish orange buses entering in and out of the parking lot.

"I'm (pant) gonna kill my father!" as she continued her mad dash to the school, "What flippin' dad doesn't wake his own flippin' daughter up BEFORE the bus?"

She made it just as the last bus pulled in, _'Thank goodness!' _she stopped to catch a few breathes before entering its doors.

Denny looked about to find a sign that read OFFICE.

"May I help you?"

Denny took a few more hardened gasps causing the woman over the desk to raise a brow, "I'm... I'm a new student here... and I-" she wheezed, "I need my new schedule for the day."

The secretary looked over the girl, "Hold on a moment please."

Denny took the time to try and fix her frizzy hair and brush off her clothes, "What's your name, dear?"

"Denny Raye"

The woman then typed frantically on her keyboard, "Ah! Here you are!" the old woman beamed up at her through her spectacles "Denny Raye, Female, 17 years of age."

Denny felt odd at the way the woman addressed her, "Um...yeah?"

One heavy press of a key activated the printer behind the secretary. The woman then handed Den the fresh printed paper, "Here you are."

She took the paper, "Which way do I go to get to room-"

"Hold on again please." the woman rolled her eyes like the girl had asked a stupid question, "I'll get you a shadower."

Denny was about to protest but the secretary held a index finger up to silence her, "Miss Foxtrot?" she paused for an answer over the mic, "Could you please send Eddward up to the office please?" another pause, "Thank you." as soon as she hung up the phone she glanced up at Denny.

"Please take a seat he will be here shortly."

Denny nodded and took a seat on one of their office chairs.

"Miss Foxtrot?"

Everyone in class looked up at the speaker upon the wall.

"Yes?" Miss Foxtrot called out not looking away from the chalk board she was scribbling upon.

"Could you please send Eddward up to the office please?"

Double D grew stiff at hearing his name.

"Yes." the teacher agreed.

"Thank you."

Double D sweated profusely at being summoned to the office. Why? Had he broken a rule? Panic grabbed him like a vice.

"Eddward?" he heard the soft voice of Miss Foxtrot, "Please excuse yourself from my classroom."

Double D gulped as he stuttered out, "Y-Yes M-Ma'am."

He carefully arose from his seat trying not to feel queasy from worry as he made his way out of the room.

Double D fiddled with his fingers as he walked down the deserted hallways. What had he done to be called upon to the office? It couldn't be good. Only bad kids like... well... Eddy get called to the office for punishment.

Punishment.

He gulped hard.

Finally, he arrived to the office and shakily knocked upon the door before unlatching the door. Double D braced himself to see the cold stare of the principal or some other higher up official but as he walked in all he saw was the secretary typing away behind her desk. This puzzled Edd.

"Um... excuse me?"

The old woman looked at him and then pointed over the counter, "Please take Denny to your class. She's new here and needs a guide."

_'Denny?'_ Edd pondered as he followed the finger where he grew rigid as he spotted the girl he'd met just yesterday. She smiled at him, giving a short wave, "Hi... again!"

Eddy watched the clock. He had only been here for a half hour an already he couldn't wait to leave. He glared down at his text book and shuffled through the pages lazily. Reading was something he had no intention of doing. Especially when he was TOLD to do it.

He sat back in his chair raising his shoes on top of the desk lying the book upon his stomach so his teacher didn't blow another gasket at him for dirtying up her precious books with his feet. Miss Foxtrot was a good looking teach but her book worm attitude was a major turn off to Eddy. However Double D found her the most perfect woman on the planet. Eddy snickered at the memories of him tossing paper balls at Edd's head to get him to stop drooling on his text book.

"Pssst! Eddy!"

"What Ed?"

"Where did Double D go?"

"Don't know, Ed."

"The voice in the box sent him away, Eddy."

"I know, Ed."

"Shut up, dorks!" Kevin spun and hissed at them, "Yer stupid voice is distracting me!"

Eddy snorted and was about to say something mean when he caught out of the corner of his eye Nazz giving him a warning/pleading look. He snapped his gaze back to his text book deciding it wasn't worth the effort to pick a fight right now. Man, he hated how much Nazz controlled him even now. Damn that-

A soft knock then came to the door catching everyones attention. Miss Foxtrot then arose from her desk and opened the door to have Edd walk in with a smile on his features all stress and panic completely wiped out from when he had first left.

A few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry for having to bother you today." Denny said as they walked together down the halls, "I know having someone latched onto you must be-"

"Oh no!" Edd waved, "It's not a problem at all!"

She gave him another smile, "Well... I'll try to mesmerize my scheduled so I don't have to follow you around everywhere."

Denny then spotted the sparkle vanish from the boys face causing her to tilt a bit in wonder, "I can assure you it's no trouble."

She blinked at him curiously, "Um... okay?"

Just as they were about to turn into the next hallway Denny spoke up once more, "I'm Denny Raye."

"Eddward. Tho I prefer Double D."

"Okay Double D." She beamed, "I hope we become friends."

Immediately the sparkles returned to his eyes and Denny wondered why they had faded before, "I certainly hope so as well."

They finally reached the room 501 her first period class, "This is Miss Foxtrot's room," he explained "She teaches Language Arts."

"Ah! Okay!" the brunette grinned.

Double D then lightly tapped the door causing Miss Foxtrot to open it, "Hello Eddward."

Denny noticed his cheeks go pink, "H-Hi Miss Foxtrot! I-I brought a new student with me."

The young woman looked over at Denny and the teen couldn't help but notice her features. She had a feminine shaped body that curved just right in all places and wore a tight knee-length brown skirt with a blue wool sweater that had a oversized collar. Her hair was an amazing fiery red that was wrapped tightly in a bun with two bangs that twirled gingerly across both her fine toned cheeks. Miss Foxtrot's ruby red lips curved into a smile her emerald eyes glistening behind glasses.

"What might your name be?"

Denny locked her blue eyes with her emerald ones, "Denny Raye ma'am."

"Hold on a moment please." as she reentered her room. Denny sighed at being told for the third time to wait a second. This school certainly wanted to teach patience. Double D gave her one last smile before following Miss Foxtrot inside to take a seat.

Eddy wondered what had kept Miss Foxtrot outside the room till he spotted both the teacher and Double D come strolling back in casually. He was about to try and get sockheads attention when miss Foxtrot clapped her hands together to gather up attention. Everyone looked up from their books for the announcement, except Eddy of course, and also Ed who was snoring soundly.

"Class I have an important announcement to make!" that was always a sign that something big was going to happen like a new test or a new sub or-

"We have a new student!"

Eddy then dropped his legs off his desk nearly catching his book from hitting the floor. A new student? He pondered a second before realizing. Could it be...?

Sure enough as soon as Eddy thought it Miss Foxtrot called out, "Please enter, dear."

Everyone gasped as a girl came trotting into the room she then stopped and turned like she was in roll call. Eddy snickered waiting for her to salute.

"Please tell the class your name."

The girl took a glance around the room ignoring the fish out of water mouths she was receiving from a few kids of the class and spotted three familiar faces, "Hello, my name is Denny Raye."

"Where are you from?"

"Pretty much everywhere." she responded, "My dad and I travel a lot."

Eddy stared at the girl, she wasn't even shaking from being told to describe herself and what not. He couldn't help but believe she had been to a lot of schools since she answered each one like clock work.

"Please choose a seat." Miss Foxtrot asked finally after the introduction.

Denny took a glance and spotted two empty desks. One was near an orange haired boy with a neon green shirt who had a dreamy look on his face while a short blonde haired girl was giving her a dirty look. She looked over to the second seat that was in front of one of the boys she had met yesterday.

Eddy's eyes widened as he watched her walk over to him her blue eyes locked onto him. She completely shut out all the cat calls and whispers as she waltzed up to him and smiled, "May I sit here?"

"I..." he blabbered a bit before his mind kicked back on and he grunted, "Whatever."

"Thanks." as she took the seat.

Miss Foxtrot then walked over and handed the girl a fresh textbook, "Please read pages 143-162."

"Sure." she grinned taking the book.

Eddy spotted the stern look on the teachers face as she noticed him slacking off on reading, "That goes for you too, Mr Eddy."

_'Eddy?'_ Den gave a quick glance over to the boy slouching behind her, _'So... Edd, Eddy and... Ed?' _she hid a chuckle, _'What are the odds of friending two people with the same name?'_

He sneered at the teacher as she left to her desk before smacking open his book. After about a sentence or two he was back staring at the backside of the new girl. He vaguely smelled a fragrance of some sort he couldn't identify off her. It was a pleasant sweet smell. His eyes then noticed other stares at the girl. Rolf was completely entranced having red hearts fluttering about him in a love struck way doodling her riding his pig in a weird foreign dress. Johnny had his tongue hanging out like a dehydrated mutt.

Then there was Kevin.

Eddy rolled his eyes at the bullies swoon look at the girl. He could tell what that guy was thinking and it made him smirk when he spotted Nazz's pissed off look at her boyfriend. Then Eddy spotted Double D who was both staring at Denny and sweeping glances at Miss Foxtrot. Poor guy couldn't decide.

Ed just snored.

Eddy just sat back in his seat unaffected by the charm and looks of the female in front of him. He'd already dealt with chicks like her as he sneaked a glance at one of them in particular and he learned the hard way what girls like that were capable of.

The bell then signaled for third period (Miss Foxtrot's class took up two periods) Denny snapped her book shut and stood up from her chair watching everyone bolt out of the room.

"Miss Denny?"

Denny glanced up to see a nervous Double D before her, "What... class do you have next?"

"Um... Math with a mister Lavato."

Edd smiled, "That's just down the hall."

She returned the grin before glancing behind her to see Eddy still sitting back in his seat, "C'ya Eddy!"

Eddy didn't respond as she gathered her stuff up and left.

**R&R PLEASE! I NEED THEM TO LIVE! ….(passes out)**


End file.
